


Rey of Darkness

by someonesbeenhere



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Assassination, Car Sex, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Rey, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesbeenhere/pseuds/someonesbeenhere
Summary: Ben Solo is an anti-social, disagreeable workaholic. He's handsome, wealthy and has an extremely dull life. A chance encounter throws Rey in his path, a bubbly, sweet, beautiful shop assistant and he's quickly enchanted by her. However, when they're alone, Rey shows him that she's not as vanilla as she seems and she opens him up to things he's never done before. She's special, different, dark ... he has no idea just how true that really is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This here is my first go at writing smut, I beg of you, please be gentle! :P This is an edited chapter! I had initially planned to take my story a month at a time but it felt very rushed and I found that I really wasn't happy with the first version of it. If you've read the first version, nothings different, all the same events still happen just now they are more fleshed out. So this is a long chapter! The next chapters won't be as long.
> 
> Please check out the tags! I plan on covering everything there plus more down the line maybe so check incase there something you're not keen on.
> 
> Please comment, I love hearing your opinions!  
> Much love everyone!

 

**Glasgow, Scotland - December**

 

* * *

 

 

Fuck. He's late.

 

His mother told warned him time and time again not to be late, he was late last year and the year before. He was leaving work at 18.32, now that’s much earlier than he would usually leave work but already he's late. Her annual far-too-early-in-December Christmas Party is already well underway but he still had work to do. He punched the screen of his phone with his large thumbs, hastily finishing the email he started in the office and then starting several more. He marched towards the taxi rank at Central Station while he did this, his feet expertly programmed to do this journey on their own while his attention was on his phone. Years of practise. His eyes flicked up towards the time at the top of the screen every so often, watching his time tick away. Jesus Christ, it was cold. It was always cold here, no shock there but fucking hell, it was freezing. In his haste to leave his office, he had just thrown his coat over his arm. He now realised that was a mistake. Ben thought about his lovely house on the beach in California, near where he grew up, wondering why he decided to give up morning ocean swims and working on the sun drenched roof terrace to freeze his balls off in Scotland. His phone began to vibrate in his hand, the main reason for his relocation was calling him.

"Ben. You better be coming up the driveway right now or so help me God!" Her voice snapped down the phone.

"Not quite." He admitted.

"Ben!"

"I'm sorry mum, but I am on my way."

"Just remember, the longer you take to get here, the more drunk your father will be when you arrive."

"Consider me motivated." he told her.

"Good. I hope you're wearing that shirt I got you." He never understood why she insisted on still buying clothes for him. He was in his 30’s, his mother’s window for dressing her son had long past. After catching him with a curl in his shirt collar _one time_ she had lectured him how shabby he made his expensive suit looked. That had directly led to his old shirts going “missing” and being replaced with new ones. He did have to admit, his ties sat nicer with these ones. This one in particular was white with the tiniest of blue dotted patterns that matched his navy silk tie. Pulled together with his grey suit, he looked good. He’d noticed the girl at the front desk had eyed him more than usual today. His mother had picked more of his outfit than he’d care to admit.

"I didn't think I had any other choice."

"You didn't"

"See you soon Mum." Ben hung up quickly, intending to finish his email before the train of thought left his head. Turning the corner by the taxi rank, he headed towards the black taxi at the front of the queue. He crossed the swarm of pedestrians on the pavement marching hurried to the trains, buses and taxis that would get them home for dinner. Unfortunately for Ben in that moment, he was met with a small person roughly slamming his chest. He attempted to check the bumper, make sure they were okay but they brushed past him and continued on their way. They were clearly not bothered that they just lost their _fresh_ coffee to Ben’s now scorching chest. His mother’s shirt had a new design now – Americano Rorschach Test.

 

Fuck.

 

Ben decided quickly that nothing he was going to be able to do in the back of a Glasgow taxi was going to fix the shirt, he needed a new one and quick. His mother was going to fucking murder him.

"Mind if I take this off?" He asked the taxi driver. A burly, balding man looked in his rear view mirror at Ben, who had already removed his tie and was shucking off his shirt, regardless of the answer.

"As long as you don't expect me tae stick fivers in yer belt pal!" The man chuckled at his own joke. "Patter" the Scots call it, a favourite past time among the taxi drivers. He understood the strong accents, he understood the jokes but joining in on the patter was something Ben didn’t do. Ben ignored him. He checked the label on the shirt - "Dan & Mackay's".

"Is there a Dan & MacKay's around here?" Ben asked.

"Aye but aw the wans in town will be shut by noo. There's wan oot by this address yer going tae, ye could try that wan. They’re usually open later." The driver told him. Ben dug around in his gym back and threw on his t-shirt from the gym that morning and put his suit jacket back on. It had developed its own odour but he was out of options until he got a new shirt. He opened the browser on his phone and opened the Dan & Mackay's website. Looking at their store locations, he scanned the list until he found the one local to his home address. "Order now and collect in store within 1 hour" it said. He browsed the site, trying to find the shirt most like his own, he had no idea which one his mother actually bought. He clicked collect in store option.

"Change of destination please." He informed the driver.

 

The taxi driver dropped him off outside the Dan & Mackay's, the car park was quiet with just a few cars scattered but the shop did seem open. He wandered inside, greatly appreciating the change in temperature, apparently these fitness t-shirts are only warm if you’re actually keeping fit. He'd never actually been in one of these stores before but looking around, it seemed like a store his mother would like. Nice furniture, household items, classy clothes. There was even a small food section and not your usual microwaveable crap either, this shit looked fancy. If his mother could create her own chain of stores, it would be these ones. He looked around and saw a sign on the wall in the corner that read 'Order & Collect'. He made his way over.

Of course, there's a fucking queue. He got in line behind the middle-aged woman who was at this point in time barking grievances at the staff behind the desk. He checked the time - 19.04. Fuck. To distract himself, he began going over case files that he downloaded onto his phone. Absentmindedly, his attention wandered and he listened in to the woman in front of him complaining.

"I don't understand why you think this is okay! You shouldn't have my card details!" She snapped.

"We don't keep any of your personal information." The shop assistant tried to reassure her. A girl's voice, English accent. That surprised him. He's usually the one with the unusual accent. Glaswegians loved hearing him talk and repeating his words back to him, usually with an inane Southern accent which he certainly did not have.

"Well how am I getting my refund if you don't have my card details?!"

"Your payment details are stored in the barcode of the receipt-" The girl started.

"So you admit it then!" The woman interrupted.

"No, we can't physically see any of your personal information. It's only on the receipt, so we can return your money to the card you paid with, it's the same with any store receipt."

"Do you hear how ridiculous you sound?! The more you talk, the more I think you don't know what you're talking about!" The woman snapped. Ben's eyebrows shot up at the woman's rudeness. The girl sighed.

"I can fetch my manager if you'd rather speak to him?" the girl offered.

"I think that would be best." the woman said, her tone very condescending. The girl picked up the phone and Ben listened to her side of the conversation.

"Hi, it's me. Can you come to the collection desk? There’s a customer who would like to talk to a manager about a query she has about her refund." Ha, that was one way of putting it. She paused for a moment “Uh-huh.” Ben smiled slightly. Her manager clearly assessing the situation from elsewhere and the girl confirming that the customer was indeed hostile. The girl put the phone back down. By this point, Ben realised that he'd been listening to the conversation rather than reading his cases, his phone screen had timed out and locked.

"My manager's just on his way." She told the hostile woman. The girl attempted to lean around the woman and waved to catch Ben's attention. "Hi! How can I help you today?" Ben stepped around the waiting customer and gave the girl a knowing look. When he did, he realised that he was only just now  _seeing_ the girl. She was dainty in height but lean and agile. He could see it in the way she moved, she almost bounced. Hazelnut hair fell in waves just past her shoulders, her head topped with a gold tinsel hairband. It was her bright eyes that really caught his attention though. He'd seen the same faux smile in the face of every shop assistant in the world but not her, not this smile. Her whole face seemed to be bright and it made her shine, a smile he wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Her name tag read 'Rey'.

"Hiya! What can I do for you today?" Her voice light and chirpy. Ben had to shake himself back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm collecting an order. Solo, Ben." He told her. His deep voice sounded so mundane compared to hers. She smiled at him, he liked it.

"Sure! Do have I.D.?" She asked. Ben fumbled into his pocket for his wallet. As he did, a dark haired man approached the desk. He stepped up to the irate woman who was before him and together they stepped away so she could give him an earful. Ben found himself able to properly approach the desk now. He pulled out his driving license and handed it to Rey. He nodded his head towards the other customer.

"Customer's always right?" Rey inspected his I.D. and handed it back to him, a wicked smile on her face.

"Of course! Always." Her hint of sarcasm did not go unnoticed. "Great picture by the way." This was not sarcastic. Her smile turned flirtatious. Was it flirtatious? Ben could hardly tell anymore. Ben could never tell period but he thought he caught flirting in there somewhere, it was the same way the receptionist at his office smiled at him. "I'll just go get your parcel." She walked to a set of numbered grey cabinets that lined the wall, got down on her knee and started rummaging around in one. She was _very_ attractive, despite her obvious flaw that she shared with his mother - starting with Christmas cheer _way_ too early. She smiled as she got back to her feet and walked towards him, holding a black parcel bag in her hand. "Solo, Ben." she confirmed. "New shirt?" Ben furrowed his brows at her.

"How did you know?" She giggled and nodded at his current ensemble. He looked down at himself, a red Nike breathable workout t-shirt paired with a £1000 suit and cashmere coat. He nodded. "Ah. Right. My mother bought me the shirt and I'm supposed to wear it to a party that I should have been at ..." He checked his watch "an hour ago." he explained and Rey smiled and nodded.

"Hell hath no fury?" she replied.

"Exactly." She scanned a barcode on the bag with a handheld device and passed him the parcel.

"Well, you’ll be late but at least you’ll look great!” She giggled again, he liked that sound. "Is there anything else I can help you with today? Apology flowers and wine perhaps?" Shit, that was actually a good idea. The girl was good at her job. Before he could respond, the dark haired man who apparently was no longer be dealing with a furious, middle-aged nightmare had approached the desk, his new focus was the gorgeous shop assistant in front of him. As he got closer, Ben read his nametag 'Manager, Poe'. Manager Poe closed the space between himself and Rey very eagerly and put his hand low down on her back, _very_ low. Rey shifted awkwardly, looking away from Ben, embarrassed. Manager Poe leaned towards her ear.

"Fancy doing nightshift on Thursday?" He whispered out loud. Manager Poe was not skilled in the art of subtlety. Something told Ben that this "nightshift" would be off-site. So much for Rey flirting with him. Shame too, if Ben wasn't such an anti-social, disagreeable workaholic he would have liked to have asked the girl out. Taken her for drives with the top down in his expensive car. Roll naked, limbs tangled with her in front of his extravagant fireplace. But he _was_ an anti-social, disagreeable workaholic and she was a quaint shop assistant, who was clearly fucking her manager. Ben cleared his throat loudly, attempting to tear away the manager's leering attention from Rey. He just barely succeeded.

"Is there something _I_ can help you with today sir?" Manager Poe said, his customer service voice was seriously lacking sincerity. Rey shoved herself away from his side and walked around the desk.

"Uh, no. I was just about to help Mr Solo here with the rest of his shopping today, could you cover the desk while I'm away?" Rey said.

"Is that really necessary?" Manager Poe asked sharply, clearly pissed that his groping session had been cut short. Ben felt the sharp nudge of a small elbow into his ribcage.

"Uh, yes." He piped up. "I asked for her help specifically." He looked down and Rey shot him a quick wink. Manager Poe was not best pleased. He looked Ben up and down, despite his current clothing predicament, it was clear that the Manager took in the pricey suit and vintage designer watch. Ben gave the man a small smile, which pleased him even less.

"Y'see? Come and I'll show you the wine and flowers Mr Solo."

“Lead the way.” He held his arm out to indicate for her to lead. She turned quickly on her heels and Ben instinctively followed her, he placed a risky hand on the small of her back as they walked away leaving behind the scowling Manager. Ben shot him a last smirk.

“Just Ben is fine by the way.” He told her. She looked up at him with a smile.

“Ben.” She said back to him. His strength almost left him at the sound of his name on her lips.

 

Rey escorted him over to the huge array of flower bouquets. Jesus Christ. He hadn't bought his mother flowers in years, now he was remembering why. The overwhelming smell alone was enough to make him want to toss the idea altogether. But the sway of Rey's hips in her work issued pencil skirt as she walked made him want to see where this went.

"What kind of flowers does your Mother like?" She asked him. Ben's mouth opened and closed several times, resembling a guppy, zero words coming out. Rey chuckled. "Okay, you pick something. Something you would get her." Ben looked at the arrangements in front of him. Playing it safe, he grabbed the pink roses, the usual gift for his mother. Rey shook her head. "Uh, no. Pink roses are very flirtatious. Not something for your Mother. Although your wife is an extremely lucky woman." She eyed him up and down, her teeth pulling on her bottom lip. Ben wanted to grab that lip with his teeth too.

"I'm not married." Ben corrected her quickly. Too quickly.

"Good to know." She smirked. She was flirting! She bent over to pick up a bunch of tall pink flowers. God have mercy! Her ass out in front of him, Ben's mind began to wander down a very dirty road. She turned and saw Ben's mind wandering, she smirked slightly as if she could reach into his mind and see all the things running through his head, all the things he wanted to do to her. "Lilies. Colourful, scented, elegant and they look great in a tall vase. Mothers love tall vases." She handed him the flowers.

"Your favourite?" he asked.

"God no. Not me at all." she scoffed. "I like daisies."

"Daisies? Like, little daisies, the weeds?" He quizzed her.

"Yeah but those really tall wild ones that grow on the side of the motorway. I can never get them though, y'know without risking bodily harm." she explained.

"Your boyfriend has his work cut out for him," Ben remarked. Rey smiled at him, seeing right through him.

"No boyfriend." She told him.

 

He didn't know how long he spent in the store. Far longer than he should have considering how late he was for his mother's party. He couldn't bring himself to end his time with her but her time spent with just one customer was getting pretty ridiculous. Manager Poe had been over several times to give her something different to do, luckily for Ben at Dan and Mackay’s, customer service comes first. He eventually bought the large bunch of lilies and a _very_ expensive bottle of Bordeaux for his mother. Ben changed his shirt in the store bathrooms, hoping to reduce the amount of time spent at home to as little as possible. Taxi home, pick up car and head straight out. Plus, he was able to thank Rey afterwards without his fashion faux pas. New white shirt, grey suit, open collar – his tie was absolutely fucked. She definitely appreciated it, almost as much as he appreciated her attention. He was now mother-fearingly late but the quieter roads meant he could open his car up to its full potential on the drive up to his parent's house. He was glad he listened to Rey about the flowers and wine as his Mother stood seething in the driveway as he drove up, her face softening just a little as she received the gifts.

“That’s a different shirt.” She commented. He looked down and surveyed himself, it looked exactly the fucking same! There was no point in lying now, she’d already called him out.

“There was a coffee incident.” He countered.

“Well, at least you got a decent replacement instead of that shit you used to wear.”

“Yeah, Dan & Mackay’s is a nice shop.” Yeah, the shop is what Ben liked.

"Your father's drunk." She told him as he followed her into the huge house and through to the kitchen. From the hallway, Ben could hear his father loudly re-telling stories from his youth, stories Ben had heard far too many times. He rolled his eyes.

"I expected nothing less." Ben said. His mother opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a tall vase. _Mothers love tall vases._ He smiled slightly. He opened the fridge and took a beer.

"Uh, Ben?" His Mother's voice behind him was light and mischievous. He closed the fridge and turned to her.

"Hmm?" She held out a small piece of paper between her first two fingers, holding it up for him to inspect it. It was the receipt for the flowers and wine, at a closer look Ben could see Rey’s name and number scrawled in blue pen.

"I believe this is for you?" Ben smirked at her and took the receipt from his mother. "Good customer service?" His mother quipped.

“The best.” Ben quipped back at her.

“So the _shop_ was nice was it?” His mother goaded, cutting at the stems on her lilies and putting them in the vase. He didn’t mind sharing these things with his mother, she was invasive when it came to his wardrobe but not his personal life. She herself being a rather private person when it came to these things. His father on the other hand, had no shame.

“There were many things about the shop I liked … sales staff being one of them.” He smiled at his mother and she chuckled back at him.

“Well, you’re definitely your father’s son. Managing to go into a store with coffee down your shirt and come out with a girl’s number.”

“I was actually wearing my t-shirt from the gym.” He admitted. She looked at him incredulously.

“And you still got her number?!” She scoffed, Ben just shrugged as if it was his own charm that got him that number and not the fact that Rey had completely swept him off his feet and gave him her number because like an idiot, he hadn’t asked.

“What’s she like?” his mother asked him. She didn’t seem like she was pressing him, just curious. “Pretty I take it?” Ben nodded.

“Very. Brown hair, hazel eyes. Funny, cute, lovely and she’s got this smile that’s just …” His voice trailed off, not really knowing himself how to describe what Rey’s smile does to him. Not to his mother anyway, it was for the same reason he never mentioned her hips in her skirt, her ass bent in front of him and her teeth tugging on her bottom lip. Those things were his alone.

“Well, I promise not to tell your father.” His mother said, smiling happily at her son.

“It’s greatly appreciated.” Ben said, tipping his open beer to her.

“So, I take it you’re gonna call her?”

“I don’t know. It’s right before Christmas and I’d had to deal with the whole present fiasco.” His mother scoffed.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re strapped for cash right?” she mocked sarcastically.

“There’s so much social politics around it.” She tutted loudly at him, picking up her lilies arranged neatly in her tall vase and walked up to face him on her way out the kitchen. Well, as much as she could considering she was the height of his chest.

“Your father’s son.” She told him.

“How so?” It came out rather insulted.

“’Cause you’re a fucking idiot.”

 

* * *

 

 

He fondled the scrap of paper in his hands looking over her name and the digits for the umpteenth time, trying to decide what to do with it. Should he call her? He really did want to but what would he even say? Would she even answer? He had already left it a solid two weeks, would she still even want to hear from him? Now I really was close to Christmas, if they dated, would he have to get her a gift? There would be Christmas parties. New Year’s Eve. He couldn’t be dealing with all that shit. He thought ... He really wanted to see her again.

On his way home that night, he stopped off at Dan & Mackay’s. Their food had looked really good the last time. Yeah, that’s why he was there. When he stepped inside he realised quickly that this was a mistake. Every aisle was swarmed with people trying to get in their last bits and pieces before Christmas. He tried to throw a quick glance over to the collection desk but couldn’t see through the people, even with him being much taller than most of them. Rey was tiny after all. This might have been a fruitless idea.

He shoved his way down the aisles, looking for something he fancied. When he finally found it, he remembered just how delicious it looked last time. Her body stretched out, filling items onto shelves. Shapely legs stretched into a toned stomach which stretched into lightly muscled arms. He wondered what on Earth she did to get a body like that, he was very interested to see it. He started to approach her when Manager Poe swooped in. His hands on her as much as he could manage taking into account their current setting. Hands on her arm, stroking her spine, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. Ben changed his mind. This was a stupid idea. He picked up a few pieces for eating and an overpriced bottle of whiskey to wash it down and headed for the checkouts – which were also swarmed. Surprise, surprise. He stood at the end of the one of many long queues and just waited. He wasn’t there more than a minute when a small hand pressed against the lower part of his back and he turned towards it.

“Here, I’ll take you in here.” Rey whispered to him. She lead him into an empty checkout and she typed her code into the till screen. He put his items in front of her and before she could start scanning, a few eager customers jumped into the checkout lane behind Ben, determined to jump ahead a few places in the queue. Rey held up her hand to stop them. “Oh, I’m sorry. This till is just closing.” She told them in a light tone. They were visibly and audibly upset by this. Frustrated at losing their original places in the queue. Ben smirked.

“Careful you don’t get accused of favouritism.” He remarked.

“Well they wouldn’t be wrong.” She smiled and looked up at him from under her lashes. Ben’s breath caught in his chest. Really? He was a grown man, not a teenager, a girl’s fluttering eyelashes shouldn’t make him want to cream his pants. “Oh.” She piped up as she scanned his items through. “I meant to say to you, we didn’t find your phone in the lost and found.” Ben furrowed his brows and reached for his inside jacket pocket. He pulled out his phone and showed it to her.

“You must be thinking of someone else.” He said. She grinned.

“So, you do have it! I just assumed when I didn’t get a call from you that you must have lost it.” There was no malice in her voice, it was more mischievous. She smirked at him and Ben felt a hot blush rise up his neck and into his face. She chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, it was a long shot. You’re always going to miss the shots you don’t take.”

“I was going to, I mean, I wanted to.” He stammered. She waited expectantly for his answer to form. “It’s just weird timing with Christmas and stuff.” She nodded.

“Oh, I totally get it! Like do you get them a present? Do you not get them a present? Will they be mad if you don’t? Will they be mad if you do? Will they get you something? How will you know what to get them? It is complicated.” She sounded genuinely sincere. He nodded softly. He was glad she understood but that didn’t stop him from thinking about all the things he’d like to do with her, clothed and unclothed. He paid for his shopping and she handed him his receipt and he double checked it. She held her hands up in surrender “No number this time, I promise!” and she smiled one of the most charming smiles Ben had ever seen. “Merry Christmas Ben” She said finally.

“Merry Christmas Rey.” He responded.

 

He went outside to the freezing cold air. The chill meeting the hot flush on his face made him shiver. Did he just do something stupid because he didn’t want to buy a present? Is that really what he just told her? He was fucking loaded! He would buy her everything if that’s what she wanted! His mother was right, he really was a fucking idiot!

Quickly, he pulled out his phone and the now tattered receipt in his wallet and stabbed the number in.

 

<Ben> I’ll get you a present if you get me one.

 

Send. He waited. Staring at the screen. This was ridiculous! She’s working, he knows that! She’ll text back when she’s done. He’ll just have to wait … impatiently. His phone chimed.

 

<Rey> Deal.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite their best intentions, Ben and Rey couldn’t seem to carve out a day in their schedules where they were both free. Ben’s law firm was trying to wrap everything up before they broke for Christmas so he was constantly working late as was Rey. Her store was staying open even later now and Rey was working a lot of over time. Strangely, Manager Poe seemed unwilling to give her time off to date. I wonder why that is, Ben thought sarcastically.

They had been texting but Ben found quickly that his already sub-par social skills were even worse through texts. He needed to hear her tone of voice, catch her mischievous smirks, see her smile, her body … there were many things that Ben missed about speaking to Rey face-to-face. She was even more flirtatious over text, Ben wished that he could reciprocate but he had to admit that he relied heavily on the good looks that were bestowed upon him by his father. Without his father’s smooth talking, his looks were all he had.

4 days before Christmas, it snowed. Heavily. Ben cut his loses early in the afternoon and sent home any remaining staff. If they left it any longer, they might not get home. He sat at home, warming by his fireplace. It was his favourite part of the house, it was the reason he bought the place. Old stone fireplace set in the wall of a modern living area. It kept him warm and he watched the snow fall outside of the floor to ceiling windows. His 3 storey house was a mixture of classic elegant architecture with elements of modern extravagance. It had cost him _a lot_ of money but he worked hard and a lot for that money and this is how he wanted to spend it. A loud bluster of wind caused him to check his watch – 16.57. He wondered about Rey, if she was still in work or if they’d gone home too. There was no harm in swinging by the store was there? He had no idea if she drove to work or not but the idea that she might be standing out in the snow for a cancelled bus tugged on his heart strings. If nothing else, he might at least be able to see her face, her smile. Discuss the possibility of a date?

He pulled into the car park in his 4x4. The convertible would have been as useful as a tissue umbrella. The car park was empty, there wasn’t even any tire tracks, the falling snowing completely blanketed the place. Except for one little yellow car, being viciously kicked repeatedly in the bumper by a petite brunette. Ben stopped the car and jumped out.

“Rey? Rey!” He shouted. His voice seemed far louder than he’d intended but that came with the silence of snowfall. She turned to look at him, her cheeks and nose shined red with the cold. Her shoes, tights and skirt were soaked, her panting breath visible in the cold air in front of her.

“Ben?”

“Rey, what on Earth are you doing out here?” He crossed the car park towards her, leaving the car running, keeping it warm.

“We closed at 4 today because of the heavy snow! But I can’t get this piece of shit to start!” She delivered another kick to the small car.

“You’ve been out here for an hour and half!? Jesus, Rey!” Ben said incredulously.

“What are you doing here anyways?” She looked up at him.

“I came to … to see you, I’m glad I did now!” he told her. She smiled sweetly at him.

“Awhh-” She started and he waved his hand at her.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. It’s super romantic and all that shit. Let’s get you into the car or our first date is going to consist of me taking you to hospital with hypothermia.” She giggled has he took both her hands in his and walked behind her, arms cradling her as they walked across the snow. Ben took off his coat as she climbed into the passenger seat and he draped it over her frozen legs. She shivered and smiled at him.

“Thank you.” She told him once he’d settled into the driver’s seat. “I live like 30 minutes away. It’s not too bad a drive in the snow.” She told him. Ben shook his head.

“Oh no. We’re going to my place, it’s five minutes away and you need to get into warm clothes as soon as possible.” He told her sternly. She didn’t argue, just smiled and nodded.

 

Rey’s eyes widened in amazement as she took in everything about Ben’s house. Admiring every surface, piece of furniture, piece of art and every nik nak. Ben hurried her from the garage, into the living area. He turned up the thermostat on his way past and took her towards the fireplace and lit it up.

“I don’t mean to be forward but you need to get out of those clothes.” She told her.

“If you insist.” She purred and slowly she peeled off her jacket. Ben’s expression was fully serious.

“Rey.” He warned. “I’m serious.”

“So am I.” She replied. Her voice turning slightly darker. He turned away quickly and bounded upstairs to his bedroom and began to root around in his drawers for something warm for her. He found his old blue Yale sweatshirt, it was a little too small for him now. The size would be better for her, not great but better. He also grabbed a pair of grey joggers and some white sports socks and rushed them back to her. In front of the roaring fire, Rey was beginning to unbutton her white shirt, made slightly see through with the snow, her black lace bra underneath visible. Her eyes flashed up to meet his. It was both everything he had imagined and not at the same time. He handed the clothes out to her.

“Here, they should warm you up.” He said, his voice coming out rather strangled. She took them and smiled.

“Thank you Ben.” She opened her blouse and dropped it off her shoulders. Ben quickly turned around and faced the giant windows, now just darkness beyond them with the faint flutter of snow still falling. The darkness had turned them into gigantic mirrors and his noble gesture of turning away meant nothing now. He watched her slowly undress in the reflection, knowing he shouldn’t watch but couldn’t tear his eyes away. He watched her push her skirt down over her hips, her tights following quickly after. He could hear the fabric brushing against her skin as she slipped it off, painfully slowly. He had to fight the hardening in his underwear like a horny teenager. Stop ogling her then, he chided himself. Her flawless skin on her slender body, broken only by her black underwear which thankfully she left on. Ben didn’t know what he would have done if she had removed them too. Her small hand on his bicep brought him back to himself.

“Am I getting the grand tour or what?” She asked.

 

He walked her through the three floors of his house, each room impressing her as much as the last. And she wanted to see everything! They started all the way back down in the underground garage. He showed her his cars, the 4x4 which she’d already seen and the convertible which she almost purred over. She slowly walked along it, her fingers lightly tracing the metal, it was almost as if she was trying to seduce the car rather than it seducing her. He led her back up the stairs to the ground floor, where the fireplace roared and the living room merged into a large open kitchen. Worktops white marble and appliances modern and high end. Ben picked the details of the kitchen himself, he loved to cook and had always wanted a beautiful place to do it in. He took her up another floor, where his home gym and two bedrooms were housed. The gym was nothing fancy, just some of his favourite items to use when he wasn’t heading to work. Treadmill, punching bag, rowing machine, weights, standard stuff. Rey seemed interested in exploring more of his bedroom but he quickly ushered her back out, he wasn’t sure what she hoped to find in there but felt it was best left for another time. She seemed to like the place well enough, well, that was until he took her up to the library. As she walked in, she gasped. Her eyes like saucers trying to take everything in. The library was on the top floor and stretched all the way to the slanted roof. As tall as he was, he still needed a ladder to reach the higher shelves. It slid along a rail on the shelving. Rey grasped the ladder and stepped up a few rungs. She looked down on him now.

“Can I tell you something? It is literally my dream to own so many books that I need a ladder like this.” She told him. Ben started to push her along the wall on the ladder as she scanned the shelves. “Oh my god, they’re alphabetised and everything! Ben, I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on by a room before.” Ben chuckled.

“You like the library then?” he clarified.

“Ben, I am in love with it!”

“More or less than the garage?” He quipped. Her jaw dropped and her brows furrowed, indicating to him that she was thinking hard about such a tough decision. A second later, her face broke out into a huge grin.

“More.” he smiled back at her as she stepped down the ladder, he took her hand as she went. She stood on the floor in front of him, seeming even smaller without her shoes on.

“Are you hungry? I’m hungry.” He asked.

“I could eat.” She grinned.

 

She had jumped up to sit on the countertop as he cooked. She watched, smiling whenever he looked her way.

“Ben, come on. Let me help.” She complained. It was the third time she’d made this complaint and Ben just smiled.  He reached into the cupboard for a wine glass and poured into it some of the red wine he’d opened to make the dinner.

“Here, you can test the wine.” He handed her the glass, she took it and smirked, sipping the wine while she sat with him. Over dinner, they chatted, learning more about each other, drinking wine, Ben becoming more and more infatuated with her.

“So, what I’ve learned so far is that you clearly love books, _a lot_. You lost your parents when you were young. You’ve travelled around the UK a bit but have never been overseas. You like seafood but not if you have to take it out it’s shell,” He nodded towards her plate which was damn near spotless but had the broken shells of king prawns tucked off to the side. She shrugged, giving him a bashful smile. “You are extremely determined to the point of standing out in the snow for over an hour trying to kick a broken down car to life. That reminds me, I had it towed and it’s currently downstairs being worked on.”

“Right now? This late at night?” Rey questioned.

“I’m paying them _a lot_ of money.” Ben gave her a quick wink and she grinned. He took a sip of his wine and then spoke. “Is there anything else you want to tell me?” She pondered for a moment, her eyes brightening up with a thought before they turned dark and wicked.

“Yeah … but I’d rather show you those things.” Now it was her turn to wink, the small action sending a shiver down Ben’s spine. He trying to suppress his reaction to her but she knew very well the affect she was having on him and she was revelling in it.

Once the plates were cleared away and another bottle of wine was opened, they moved over to the dark leather couch, sat facing each other in front of the fire, the firelight the only light in the room, throwing flickering shadows dancing across their faces.

“So Ben, here’s the problem now.” Rey started mischievously.

“What’s the problem Rey?” He asked.

“Well, there’s no way that a taxi is going to be out in this weather and we’ve both drank too much to drive so …?” she paused.

“Where are you going to sleep? Is that what you’re asking?” She nodded. “I have a guest room that you’re very welcome to. Unless …” He stopped short but they both knew what he was proposing. Rey smirked slightly.

“Well, is this our first date?” She asked.

“I hope not.” Ben said. “I usually have much better plans for a first date.” Rey smiled.

“I duhnno, I thought it was kind of perfect.” She admitted and Ben smiled back. “But the problem is, if it was our first date, I don’t want to sleep with you. I’m just not that kind of girl. But if it was our _only_ date, then I definitely want to fuck you.” Rey admitted. Ben chuckled.

“See, now I really want to take you to bed but I’m far too enamoured by you for this to be our only date.” Ben told her. Rey grinned at him.

“The guest room it is.” She said.

 

Ben reluctantly showed her to his guest room. It was right next to his own room but it wasn’t as close as he wanted her to be. They stopped outside the door, neither of them wanting their night to come to an end. They looked at each other for what seemed like an age when Rey broke the silence.

“Thank for today Ben. Honestly, I think you possibly saved my stubborn life tonight.” She rested her palms on his chest and reached up on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. But having her in his space did things to Ben that he couldn’t rationally explain and within a split second he made the decision to turn his head and capture her lips with his instead. Once Rey’s initial surprise subsided, their chaste peck melted into something more desperate and hungry. Rey moaned loudly against his lips, sliding her hands up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck. Her vigour spurred Ben on, his arms scooping her up and bringing her up off the floor to his level. He pushed her back into the door, pressing his kiss onto her lips roughly. Her hands raked through his hair and when she grabbed a fistful and tugged slightly, Ben’s jaw dropped with a gasp. She used this moment to push her tongue into his mouth, finding his fighting back with just as much excitement. He pushed his body up against hers, pinning her to the door, freeing his hands to roam up under the hem of his sweatshirt that hung off her. The feeling of her hot skin in his hands was twisting him up inside and his hardening cock was twitching at the pressure of her thigh up against it. Rey pulled back and gasped for breath. The two of them, burning their gaze into one another, lips swollen. They panted heavily, both their minds racing, knowing they want so much more, in every way possible. Finally, Ben placed Rey back on the floor, she was still panting, trying to regain her steady breathing. She still had her hands on his chest, taking a light hold of his black sweater in small fistfuls. Ben put his hands on either side of her head, leaning his weight against the door and dropped his forehead to touch hers.

“Goodnight Ben.” She said finally. She reached down and turned the door handle to open the door. She backed into the room, meeting his wanton gaze with one of her own just as lustful. Painfully slowly, she shut the door, leaving Ben breathless, speechless, helpless with a hard on.

“Goodnight Rey.” He whispered.

 

Lying in his own bed staring up at the ceiling, his mind wandered to her. The wall behind his headboard, the only thing separating him from her. He couldn’t sleep now and he soon discovered that he wasn’t the only one. From behind him, he could hear her through the wall, just barely at first but the longer he listened, the more the sounds grew in confidence. The delicious sounds of her muffled gasps and quiet moans, relieving herself after their heated moment in the hallway. He listened to her, his own hand drifting down to palm his hard dick. He began to imagine her, in his guest bed, stripped bare, knees parted. He wondered how she was doing it, what did she like? Was she softly circling her clit slowly building her climactic moment or was she thrusting her fingers roughly inside herself, desperate for a release? He imagined his own fingers inside her, curling upwards, stroking the spot that her dainty fingers just couldn’t reach, making her scream out his name in pleasure and have her thrust her tiny pussy onto his hand until he could feel the insides of her pulsing in climax, her cum coating his hand. The thought made him pound his dick harder into his hand, forcing out loud guttural groans. She could probably hear him now, as he could hear her, he hoped it turned her on, the way her pleasured moans did to him. He was so close now, the tightening in his stomach about to snap. Hearing Rey cry out next door as she finished severed the last thread he was hanging on with.

“Fuck!” He gasped as the sound and his hand drew out his orgasm, his cum spilling out over his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, fair warning. I got a bit carried away with the smut here so I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Also, the last chapter has been updated and has more content now if you find yourself feeling like you missed something, go back and check it out.
> 
> Ben and Rey get down and it was much fun to write, I hope you enjoy reading <3

**New Year’s Eve**

 

* * *

 

 

New Year’s Eve. That’s when their date was set for. To Ben’s surprise, Rey’s work kept her busier than his did. He didn’t see her over Christmas, he worried asking would have seemed a bit too full on, even though he was desperate to see her again. He’d bought her Christmas present. He found it when visiting the Christmas market in Edinburgh with his mother. His mother was looking at trinkets for herself, from his father of course, the pricier the better but as soon as Ben saw it, he immediately thought of Rey.

It wasn’t much but it felt right. It was a pendant, made of resin hung on a gold chain. Two daisies were suspended in the resin, preserved perfectly. He picked it up and looked it over, yeah, this was it. He pulled out his wallet and handed the woman in the wooden stall two £20 notes. He knew it was too much but he didn’t bother asking the price, just for the necklace to be wrapped up for him. He may possess the talent for picking gifts but he certainly didn’t have the talent for wrapping them. When he shoved the fresh wrapped package into his coat pocket, he was his mother smiling up at him, knowing full well that his purchase wasn’t a usual on his annual Christmas shopping list.

“What?” He asked her defensively. She shrugged.

“It’s just nice to see that you take after me too sometimes.” She told him. Ben smiled down at his mother and swept his arm around her shoulders to pull her to his side for a hug.

He had been so sure about the gift at the time, feeling like it was Rey all over. Knowing that he was going to give it to her tonight, he started feeling more nervous about it. This was exactly why he didn’t date at Christmas time! He also wished she had let him pick her up, see her again on his terms. Knowing that she could show up at any moment had him on edge. He was a lawyer, a damn good one, he didn’t get nervous. But this girl, she did something to him that he still couldn’t explain. He moved from place to place around the house, trying to find a comfortable spot that didn’t leave him shaking in anticipation. In front of the fire seemed like a good bet, there we waited nursing a dram of whiskey that was warming up his courage.

When the doorbell finally rang, his heart plummeted into his gut. Ben hurried towards the door, stopping only to check his reflection on the way. Not too bad. He ran his hand through his hair and smoothed down the collar of his jacket. Black sweater, black suit jacket and dark jeans, although a rather dark ensemble, he was the definition of smart/casual. His mother definitely didn’t choose this outfit. He patted the right pocket of his jeans, checking the familiar rubber ring of a condom that he had stashed. He wasn’t sure he’d need it but what kind of man would he be if he replied on the lady to supply the safety. He wasn’t a caveman. Hand on the front door handle, he paused and took a deep, steadying breath before opening the door.

He was glad he did, he really needed that breath because he seemed to forget how to do it when he saw her. _Holy shit_. He eyed her, from her strappy heeled feet to the loose up-do in her hair, his eyes bulging at the slinky black dress in the middle. Extremely low cut, the neckline stopped below her breast bone, revealing the silky skin that usually lies beneath her underwear. The skirt wrapped around her hips, the two edges of fabric meeting high up on her left thigh, her impossibly toned legs stemming from beneath. He was pretty sure his jaw was gaping. Fuck. He didn’t stand a chance and from the sultry smile on Rey’s face, she knew it too.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” She asked him, not asked, purred. Ben couldn’t find any words, he just stepped to the side to allow her entry and she slinked towards him. She pressed her hand against his chest, he hoped she couldn’t feel his heart thudding in her palm, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You look great in black.” She whispered by his ear and torturously stroked her fingers down his body, stopping just short of the waistband of his jeans. She stalked in like a predator padding around its prey, just before pouncing for the kill.

“So do you.” Was all he could muster when he finally regained his ability to speak. Her closed the door over and turned back to see her standing in the living room, giving him a really good look at everything she had on offer. “Really … stunning.” He told her.

“You’re not the only one who goes all out for a first date.” She eyed him now. Her tongue slipping out to wet her bottom lip before pulling it in between her teeth. _Christ_. He loved it when she did that. His body responded to it too, he moved towards her absentmindedly, his body craving to be close to her. His hand slipped lightly to her waist and her hand slid up his arm, over his shoulder, around his neck and into his hair, grabbing a small fistful of it in her hand. His hands grasped her hips as she leaned into him, her lips slowly pressing onto his. As she kissed him and gave his hair a gentle tug, Ben fought and he fought hard to keep the kiss as sweet as possible. If he allowed it to deepen, they’d never make it beyond the couch. Sensing his reserve, Rey pulled back but she wasn’t looking at him with disappointment. No, her eyes were wicked, the corners of her mouth turned upwards very slightly. She planned on making this night as deliciously painful for him as possible. “So, what have you got planned?” she asked.

That night, like the last time, she accompanied Ben to the kitchen but he didn’t allow her to help. She sat perched on the worktop like last time, sipping red wine, allowing it to stain her lips a delightful burgundy hue. Her legs hanging in front of the cabinets, the skin there looking like velvet, almost caused him to cut himself more than once.

“You like cooking huh?” She asked admiring his hands work. He nodded continuing with his chopping while he did.

“Yeah, I’m a lawyer. I deal with facts and arguments. I’m not gifted with creativity but I appreciate it. Beautiful cars, unique art, captivating books, exquisite women.” He looked up at her, she smiled back down at him. “My only outlet is cooking, it’s creativity I can replicate with structure, rules and technique, things I do have skill in.”

“Oh, I can vouch for your skilled technique.” She said, her words laced with innuendo. He smiled and held a spoonful of homemade Italian sauce to her lips. She accepted it and moaned loudly her approval. “Oh my god Ben, that’s amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?” He chuckled.

“My roommate in college was Italian, he taught me a few things.” She sipped the red wine and nodded.

“Italian roommate, between the two of you, I bet your room was popular with the girls.”

“You’d be surprised.” He scoffed. “Food’s ready.” Rey placed her wine glass down on the counter.

“Help me down?” She asked him softly. Ben moved to stand in first on her, his hands reaching out to rest on the sides of her knees, relishing finally being able to feel the soft skin there. He slid his hands up her thighs, over her skirt on her hips and he took a firm hold of her tiny waist with his large hands. She sighed, he enjoyed finally witnesses her be affected by him the way he was by her. Slowly, he lifted her off the worktop and placed her high heels back on the floor. “I’ll get the wine.”

She turned around and grabbed her own wine glass and another and an unopened bottle of Merlot. Ben picked up the plates of food and started following after her, she walked to the dining table by the kitchen and began to put the glasses down.

“Nuh uh. Not there.” Ben said. Rey looked up at him then around the living room in confusion. This made him happy.

“What? Then where?” She asked. Ben nodded his head towards the stairs and she followed him up. They climbed up to the second floor, then up again. When he reached the library, he allowed Rey to go on ahead of him, wanting to watch her take it in. The room was dim, candlelight coming from LED pillar candles scattered around the floor. He would have preferred real ones for a more romantic look but real candles in a library? He wasn’t crazy. He’s brought in a small coffee table and some floor cushions and had them set up by the huge window. In the darkness of the room, the view of the lake in the heritage park across from his house was visible. Rey turned to him, her eyes bright with delight.

“I thought, seeing as you loved this room, we could have our date here.” Ben told her.

“It’s perfect.” She said, Ben let go of the breath that he didn’t know he was holding with her approval.

They sat on the floor and ate. Even Ben was rather pleased with his meal, Rey even more so and once they’d sat drinking wine until Ben’s body started feeling warm and fuzzy.

“Oh!” Rey pipped up. “I almost forgot.” She got to her feet and left the room. She was off to get his present, Ben thought. She left her bag downstairs, it’s probably what she’s going for. He reached inside his jacket and pulled the wrapped parcel from his inside pocket and placed it on the table. A moment or so later, she returned holding a rectangular present wrapped in gaudy Christmas paper. She grinned and handed it to him before sitting herself down again. He pawed the present but didn’t open it yet. He nodded at the small package on the table between them, excitement brimming in her eyes.

“Ladies first.” She grinned and picked up the present. She ripped into it hastily and Ben chuckled at the sight. When she saw what was inside, her mouth dropped open and Ben winced and waited with baited breath. She held the necklace up and quickly she fastened it around her neck.

“Ben, it’s gorgeous.” The resin pendant lay between her breasts. Shinning like a beacon, drawing Ben in, begging him to touch there. But it looked lacklustre compared to the beauty of the girl that wore it and immediately Ben regretted the gift. It wasn’t good enough. “Now, open yours” She said excitedly. Ben unwrapped the package to find a hardback book, bound in leather. ‘The Princess Bride’.

“It’s my all-time favourite book! It’s not as girly as it sounds.” She began to explain. Ben nodded.

“No, I know. Inigo Montoya, Dread Pirate Roberts, ‘As You Wish’. It’s a great movie.”

“And an even better book! I noticed you didn’t have it the last time I was here.” Ben looked the book over. “It’s not a first edition or anything, I couldn’t afford that. But I got you the nicest one I could find, to go with your leather bound, drinking whisky in an armchair thing you’ve got going on here.” She chuckled lightly. Now, this. Was a perfect gift. It wasn’t over the top but it was special and personal and it made him feel even worse about his crappy gift.

“Okay, give me back that shitty necklace, I need to get you something better.” She grasped the pendant at her chest.

“You keep away from my _shitty_ necklace! I love it.”

“I’ll get you something better anyways.” He told her, she just smiled. Ben checked his watch - 23.58. He got to his feet and held his hand out to her. “Come. I want to show you something.” She put her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. He walked her to the window and stood behind her, his hands on her waist, his head just over her shoulder, lips beside her ear. He was close enough to hear her breathing become ragged.

“What do you want to show me?” She breathed. He reached his arm around her and displayed his watch in front of her - 23.59.

“Just wait.” He whispered. He kept his watch out in front of them, the last minute of the year slowly ticking by as his grip tightened on her waist. When the time clicked over to midnight, the night in front of them was lit by a solitary flare of bright light that burst high in the sky with a loud bang, sparkling into a bloom of vibrant colour. Ben felt Rey’s cheeks spread into a smile. The first firework was followed by a parade of others, lighting up the sky completely.

“Happy New Year Ben.”

“Happy New Year Rey.” He breathed by her ear. His arms wrapped completely around her body and his lips descended on her neck. His mouth devoured the length of her neck, his hands roaming her body. She groaned at his touch and her hands reached out to brace herself against the window as Ben kissed and nibbled at her neck with more and more vigour.

She pushed off the window and turned to face him. Her hands grasped his suit jacket collar and pulled him down to her. She came down on him with a lustful open mouthed kiss, as quick as she did it, she pulled away again. She swayed past him and he followed the movement of her body when she stopped at the shelf ladder. She stepped up and turned, sitting on a rung higher up. She gestured for him to come over to her and he was more than happy to indulge her. She lifted her left leg, one step higher, her entire thigh slipping out from the slit in her dress. Ben placed his large hand high on her thigh and gripped tightly. The flesh under his fingers was so soft that he worried he’d bruise her. She pulled him in to kiss her, rough and passionate. Her hands roamed his arms, his shoulders, his hair. He loved when she grabbed his hair. In turn his hands lightly traced the outline of her body, feather light touches on her skin. She groaned in annoyance.

“Don’t be gentle. I can handle anything.” She breathed at him through rough kisses. He pulled back to look at her, her eyelids half shut, heavy with lust. He grabbed her thigh again and his hand slid up to grab her ass. He used the other to cover her breast, kneading it with his hand feeling her hard nipple in his palm, unburdened by the padding of a bra. Ben counted his blessings. He pushed the top of her dress off her shoulder, pulling the shoulder strap down her arm revealing the soft skin of her breasts. His hot mouth captured the pink nipple, he sucked on it and pulled at it with his teeth, feeling her buck her body closer to him. Her hands slid down his body and round to grab both his ass cheeks. She eagerly pulled him into her, thrusting her hips up to meet him, the collision of their two centres forcing out an unbridled groan from his mouth that was still attached to her chest. She let out a pleasing gasp as she began rolling her hips, her teasing contact on his cock turning his brain to liquid.

Her hands moved between them, her fingers nimbly unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled back from her. Looking her right then, her hair dishevelled, the top on her dress down by her waist, her beautiful pink breast heaving with her heavy breathing and her small hands poised at the waistband of his underwear. He worried that he was really going to regret was he was about to say.

“I thought you didn’t want to on the first date?”

“Fuck that. I’m not going through a repeat of the other night.” And she pushed her hand into his boxers and took a firm hold of his dick. His legs bucked beneath him and he dropped his head onto her shoulder and had to brace himself on the ladder. Her hand slowly, _torturously_ started to pump. Holy fuck! She’d gotten him so worked up that he hadn’t even thought about what it would feel like when she actually touched him. And it was fucking heaven. He lifted his head to look at her face, knowing that he probably looked completely helpless at the mercy of her hands and the way that she looked back at him, opened mouthed, her lips wet was threating his sanity.

Slowly she reached into his front pocket, her nimble fingers grasping the condom he had stashed there earlier. She’d known it was there. Ben felt like he should feel embarrassed, that his intentions had been obvious from the beginning but her wordless actions were so fucking hot that he lost the ability to care. She put the corner of the foil packet between her teeth, her gaze baring into him, leaving him breathless. Ben’s hands stroked up her thighs and his fingers twisted into the band of lacy underwear on her hips. They both waited, his next move depended on hers and she knew that, the corner of her mouth smirked upwards and she tore into the foil packet. Ben immediately yanked the lace down her thighs and off altogether. He stuffed the small bundle of black lace into his jeans pocket and Rey relieved his hard on from its constraints. Her eyes widen at the sight of it and her teeth gripped her bottom lip in anticipation.

Ben hastily shrugged off his suit jacket and pulled his black sweater up over his head, both pieces discarded to the floor. Rey’s eyes wandered all over him now shirtless, wetting her lips with her tongue.

“Fuck Ben, that’s really not fair.” She smirked.

“You’re one to talk.” He breathed, unable to take his mind of the fact that she was pressed beneath him panty-less right now. She grasped his dick again and carefully rolled the condom onto it, Ben pressed his eyes shut in a feeble attempt to control himself.

“Hurry up and fuck me then.” She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back to kiss her hard, her arm wrapping around his neck. He reached his hand under her skirt and softly stroked the wetness there, knowing she was this wet for him made his cock twitch. “Fuck Ben.” She breathed into his mouth. Ben wrapped her thighs around his hips and lined himself up with her wet centre. He slowly pushed inside, feeling her heat around him, sucking on him, forcing a low growl from his chest. His hands grasping her ass, fingers bruising the soft flesh there. Rey gasped loudly, her arms tightening around his shoulders, her head lolling backwards in pleasure. He pulled back and pushed back in again, and again, the slow pace already starting to wind him up to his climax. Rey clenched on him tightly, a sharp strike of pleasure shooting through his body. “Fuck me harder Ben.” She growled at him.

Like a wild animal being given permission to attack, Rey’s words took over Ben’s mind. Her grabbed her slim wrists and shoved them over her head, pressing her palms against the bar of the ladder above her. She gripped it tightly, her eyes fired up, a wicked smile spreading across her face. He wrapped his large hands over hers and roughly pounded his dick into her.

“Ah! Fuck, yeah.” Her sensual approval was all Ben needed to give her another hard thrust. She liked that one too. He pounded into her hard, again and again. The painful snap of their hips crashing together was overruled by the pleasurable rewards of feeling his dick pound into that soft spot deep inside her and hearing her cry out every. Single. Time.

Experimentally, Ben unwrapped her legs from around him and hooked his arms under the backs of her knees. He leaned forward, bracing himself against the ladder, her legs coming up with him. Despite his intentions, Ben was unprepared for the full effect this new position would have on him. Her muscled arms holding herself up for him, toned thighs spread high and wide, he could see everything. Watching her beautiful little pussy gratefully taking him in with every thrust, fully bottoming out inside of her. This was it, he wasn’t going to last much longer now. Especially now her cries were more strangled and breathless thanks to his new depth inside her.

“Rey… I think… I’m going to…” He managed to force out between powerful thrusts.

“I know… I feel it to.” She breathed. “I’m so fucking close… finish with me, Ben… please.” She begged.

It was the please that got him. His climax hit him so hard, that it was like being struck by lightning, his final thrust causing Rey to shudder powerfully underneath him. She cried out his name as her walls clenched on his dick, adding to the sensation.

“Holy shit Rey!” He breathed hard, his forehead dropped to rest on her chest while they rode out the aftermath together. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, everywhere on his body already highly sensitive, tingled down his spine. After moment of catching his breath, he pulled back to look at her. Her half lidded eyes gazing at him in post-climatic bliss. He stroked the mussed hair back from hair face and she leaned to his caress. I took another extra minute before he could muster the will to speak again.

“If the year started _that_ good, I worry it’s all downhill from here.” He said, only slightly joking. Rey smiled and shook her head.

“No.” She said breathlessly. “It’s only going to get better.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg you guys! thank you so much for your wonderful feedback so far! reading your comments makes me really excited to keep writing this dirt for you! <3 this one is rather dirty if i do say so myself, we'll get back to our regularly sheduled date nights right after this <3 xxx

**January**

 

* * *

 

After their tryst in the library, Ben swiftly moved Rey’s pliable body to his bedroom, his hands holding her ass, her thighs gripping tightly on his hips and his dick still buried inside her. Her insides gripping onto his softening erection, still drawing out pleasurable sensations from its heightened sensitivity. Getting to his bedroom, he dropped her body on the bed and pulled out of her, Rey bouncing down on the mattress with a gleeful yelp, her body still almost entirely on show for him. He needed to get cleaned up before his body started all over again. Carefully he slid to condom off, trying not to make a mess and tossed it in the bin by his desk. He looked to Rey, her tiny naked body writhing in his huge bed and he took in a shaky breath.

“Don’t go anywhere.” He commanded. She shook her head.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Ben swept into his en-suite bathroom and locked the door behind him. He tucked himself back into his underwear and braced his hands on the countertop in front of the mirror. He breathed heavily, watching the man with darkened eyes staring back at him. Who was that man? The one that enchanting girl turned him into. He’d had his fair share of lovers, there was no denying that. He was sweet to them, stroked their skin, kissed their lips, touched their dripping pussys. He would hover over them, thrusting softly into them or allow them to straddle him and ride him till completion if that’s what they wanted but in the morning, it was done. It was sex and it was over now. But no woman had ever done this to him before. Changed him into someone dark and animalistic. Tonight, he took what he wanted, he took it hard. She made him into this monster and she’d liked it. Ben decided right then and there that he liked it too. Straightening up, Ben ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back from his face and gave the monster in the mirror a smile.

Stalking back into his bedroom he found Rey, fully de-clothed now, legs spread and high heels digging into the bed while her hand explored the apex of her thighs. Her head pressed back into his pillows, her fingers stroked slowly up and down her slit before pushing them inside herself when she saw Ben watching her.

“Thank god. I thought I was going to have to finish without you again.” She gasped, a small smile playing on her lips. When she pulled her fingers out, glistening with slick, Ben felt an urgency, a dark one and reached down to grab Rey’s slender ankles in both hands and yanked her down the bed towards him causing her to giggle excitedly. He wasn’t in his 20s anymore. He wasn’t quite ready to go again just yet but was he fuck letting her finish on her own. His hands moved up to grasp her knees and pushed them apart. Ben looked down over her, her dilated eyes gazing up at him, her breath ragged with anticipation, her centre wet and waiting for him. Ben dropped to his knees and his mouth descended on her dripping pussy. Rey grabbed fistfuls of his hair and screamed his name.

They spent the next few days that way. Revelling in each other before having to return to real life. They didn’t get dressed the entire time. Ben only covering his modesty to accept the delivery of groceries he ordered so they didn’t have to go out. He even let her explore his room. She took great delight in invading his drawers, his cupboards, finding out more about him. She did it entirely naked so Ben certainly wasn’t going to complain. Ben wondered if it was strange, to be spending this much time with someone he was only starting to know but she made him feel something that was entirely new to him and he was basking in it. Even when she’d requested to shower, he couldn’t wait long before slipping in with her, eager to have her lathered tits pressed against the glass and pound into her from behind. When it was time for her to leave, Ben started to feel an overwhelming anxiety, like he was losing something precious. She pulled him close to her in her black dress from New Years and she gave him a painfully beautiful kiss to sweeten the departure.

Having to return to work, to normalcy, was excruciating. Ben felt like he’d lived in a bubble those few days and the weeks back at work have been brutal. Trying to find time to see Rey again, to kiss her, touch her, fuck her. He fumbled with his pen in his meeting. It was an important meeting, he knew that much but since his mind had wandered to Rey, her beautiful body and dark powers over him, he couldn’t recite a word that had been said between the other men at the table. They had been going for hours, trying to fix some fucking screw up that wasn’t Ben’s fault but somehow his responsibility to fix, evidently no matter how long it takes. In his jacket pocket, his phone buzzed.

<Rey> Did you forget something?

_Shit!_ Ben looked at the time – 21.56. He was supposed to be at Rey’s hours ago. He had been looking forward to it too. It was his first time going to her place and he’d been desperate to see that secret part of her. Really learn who she was. He’d distracted himself with thoughts of her so well that he completely forgot to check the time. So zoned out in his own head. Unfortunately for Ben, his colleagues didn’t seem to be wrapping things up.

<Ben> Shit. I’m so sorry. I’ll try and leave here as soon as I can.

<Rey> It’s your loss.

<Rey sent a photo>

Ben’s adams apple bobbed with an anxious gulp. He dropped his phone beneath the table to open the message. He was glad he did. When he opened the photo, his eyes widened at the image of Rey, red lipped and wearing nothing but black underwear. Was she determined to give him a heart attack? He clicked on the bottom bubble to respond.

<Ben> Now I am _really_ sorry.

<Rey> You should be. You know I hate to do it without you.

<Rey sent a photo>

_Fucking hell._ She sent him a photo of her, bra now removed with her arm just barely covering her beautiful tits that he loved so much. Ben breath caught in his chest and another part of his body was responding to the photos as well.

<Rey sent a video>

This he didn’t open immediately, despite the tantalising thumbnail that came with it. His favourite silky knees spread wide.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Ben said and acutely aware of his vicious erection raging in his trousers, he arranged his dick to be contained by the waistband of his boxers before standing up and hastily leaving the meeting room. He bounded towards his office and locked the door behind him. Taking a seat at his desk, Ben reached into his gym bag and pulled out his headphones and plugged them into his phone. He took a deep breath before playing the video.

The sound of her moans and gasps filled his ears, his cock twitching eagerly in response. She had filmed herself masturbating just for him. Her tits bouncing delightfully as her hand worked below her underwear, alternating between slowly stroking and roughly pumping herself. She made a small yelp and Ben’s erection strained painfully against his belt. He put his phone on the desk and unbuckled his belt, releasing the pressure but only by a little bit. His hand slipped below the material of his boxers and quickly he started pumping his dick. Her laboured breathing and gasping yelps, urged Ben on, there was no stopping him now. This woman had such an immense effect on him and she wasn’t even near him. But she was thinking about him. This was obvious when she came loudly, yelling his name, the act causing Ben to powerfully cum into his underwear. He panted heavily, pulling his sticky hand from his shorts and wiped it on his gym t-shirt. Fucking hell, he just jacked off in his office. That was a first but he was finding that he was discovering a lot of firsts with Rey.

<Rey> Come over.

He was leaving. Right now. He fastened up his trousers and marched down the hall, throwing open the meeting room door.

“Right, everyone out of my building. We’re done for the night.” He snapped.

“But we’re nowhere near resolving this.” Someone protested.

“Well the problem will still be there in the morning then. I think we all have things we’d rather be doing.” Ben definitely did.

 

When he got to Rey’s flat, his body felt like it was on fire, every nerve ending tingling with anticipation, eager for her touch. She’d texted him her address the day before and just recited it to the taxi driver when he climbed in the back of the cab. When he stepped out at the other end, he was greeted with a large building with many small flats inside. Flat 3/2. He pressed the button beside the flat number and without and answer on the other end, the door to the building clicked open and Ben bounded up the stairs. He knocked on the door lightly and a moment later, the door opened, Rey standing in the opening in the same underwear she’d snapped a photo in earlier. Paired with black heels, she put on quite the show. She smirked at his speechlessness and turned and walked into her flat, enticing Ben to follow her. Which of course he did and closed the door behind him.

He didn’t get a chance to explore her flat like he wanted but he was quickly figuring out that when Rey was partially clothed, she always got what she wanted and Ben was helpless to give it to her. He followed her through the small hallway and into her bedroom. It was much smaller than his, only just fitting a double bed where his housed a king-size and then some. But his attention was brought to the chair that was placed at the foot of the bed, Rey so wonderfully displaying it to him. He crossed the floor to her and her hands gripped his jacket and pulled his mouth onto hers. Quickly, his arms snaked around her naked waist, holding her warm body against his as his tongue plundered into her mouth. So entranced by her tongue kissing him back, he barely felt her turn his body towards the chair until she shoved him hard down onto it.

Rey swung her legs over him so she was straddling his lap and she ground herself onto him.  Ben groaned in approval. Her hand reached into his hair and yanked, pulling his head back to reveal his neck which she attacked viciously with her mouth. Her other hand began undoing his belt and his trouser buttons. When she palmed his damp boxers, Ben felt her smile against his skin.

“Did you like my video?” She breathed by his ear. Ben shuddered and nodded. “How much?” She whispered.

“A lot.” Was all Ben could strangle out.

“Did you jerk off watching me?” she whispered. “Did you cum watching me finger myself and screaming your name?” Ben could barely breath. His hands on her ass cheeks, encouraging her teasing grinding on his erection. Rey yanked his hair again and Ben groaned. “Answer me Ben.” She growled.

“Yes.” He gasped. Her grinding started becoming more vigorous, drawing out pleasured gasps from Ben.

“I’m going to give you a choice Ben. 1 – you can see and look at me while I finger fuck myself in front of you but you can’t touch me or yourself.” Ben groaned, already he hated that option. “or 2 – you give up your sight and I get to do whatever I want to you. What one would you like?” She ground down on him hard and smiled when his eyes fluttered closed. He’d already watched her masturbate from a far, he wasn’t going to do that again.

“The second option.” Ben told her. Rey grinned wickedly.

“I really hoped you would say that.” She climbed off him and he let out a complaining groan at the loss of her weight on his crotch. She slinked over to a set of drawers and opened the top one, reaching in. She returned to him with a set of metal handcuffs and sat herself back on his lap.

“You just happen to have handcuffs in your top drawer?” Ben asked, more than a little curiously.

“Oh, I have a vast collection of … useful items.” She drawled.

“I’d like to see that.” Rey smirked at him.

“Oh, you will.” She leaned in and whispered against his lips. “Put your hands behind your back.” She commanded and he complied. He loved it when she told him what to do. Rey leaned into him, her arms reaching around to cuff his hand together. Ben took this opportunity to leave a bite mark on the top of her breast. She sighed. His arms firmly behind him, he was at Rey’s mercy. To do what she pleased. No doubt it would please him as well, she was _very_ good at that. Her hands unfastened his tie and she pulled it from around his neck, moving his to around his head, covering his eyes. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before climbing off him again. He was about to protest when he felt her push his knees apart and she settled her body between them. She released his throbbing erection from his underwear and grasped her hand tightly around the base.

“Uh, fuck, Ben. The things I want to do with this.” She wrapped her lips around the head and brushed her tongue over the tip.

“Shit, Rey.” Ben’s head dropped backwards and if he hadn’t been blindfolded she would have seen his eyes roll back into his head. A loud groan escaped his chest as her wet mouth sunk lower onto him so. Fucking. Slowly. When the head hit the back of her through, Ben had to gather all his willpower not to blow his load right then and there. No, he wanted more of this, he would hold out until he just couldn’t take it anymore. Her head started bobbing down on his faster, her lips tight around his shaft, her tongue sliding up and down the sensitive underside of his cock. Her lips popping off the top of the head anytime she wanted to exert a gasp from him. She had him, like putty him her hands. And there was nothing he could or wanted to do to stop it.

He wished he could see her, watch her. See her beautiful lips in an O around his dick, her cheeks sunken with her sucking on him and her pleasuring herself with her free hand as her arm bobbed with action against his leg. She moaned onto him and the vibrations sent a shockwave of pleasure through his entire body. Her hand that was still giving him attention moved to lightly squeeze his balls and he felt his body tighten with the pressure of an imminent release.

“No. Not yet.” She told him and pulled away. She seated herself back in his lap and he could feel the wonderful dampness in her underwear. He heard a packet tearing and soon after the familiar rubber feel of a condom being rolled onto him. Rey picked herself up and then slowly slid down onto him, gasping. She grabbed his shoulders and braced herself as she began to bounce on his lap. Her ass making a crude slapping sound as she slammed against his thighs, his dick completely filling her. Every time, Ben was overcome at the heavenly feel over being inside her, having her clutch onto him, knowing that this beautiful creature was writhing in lust for him, because of him. He started to thrust up into her, helping along his climax that was just about to explode.

“Fuck, Rey. I’m ready.” She continued bouncing, Ben feeling the shakiness in her thighs starting.

“Yes, Yes. Do it now!” As she gave him his permission to cum, she ripped the blindfold off him and he completely tumbled over the edge, seeing her dishevelled and breathless, bouncing on his dick. Her nails dug hard into his shoulders as she flung her head back, screaming in release. She collapsed onto his chest, her arms flung around him, gripping him tightly as they both came down. When he finally gained enough breath to speak, Ben only had one thing on his mind.

“Next time, I want to see what’s in that drawer.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but i'm back with a long one! Shout out to my best friend Katie who gave me a friendly push to get this out!
> 
> more notes at the end!

****

 

**February**

 

Ben checked his watch – 16.58. Smiling slightly, he shut down his laptop and shoved it in his bag that was already flung over his shoulder. He had locked his office, had avoided needy subordinates and was in the lift for 5 o’clock. This was the earliest he had ever left the office, _ever_. This amazing feat was also acknowledged when Ben got in the lift and his buddy Finn lazily glanced up from his phone to give him a quick nod, which Ben returned, and quickly did a double take and checked his watch, his eyes finally landing on Ben, his mouth agape.

“Stop that.” Ben said without even turning to look at him.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” Finn defended himself. Ben turned to look at him, eyebrows raised incredulously.

“Well take that fricking look off your face then.” Finn laughed.

“Sorry, I was just surprised. This is early for you, got plans?” He asked only slightly nosey but he seemed genuinely interested. It was one thing Ben liked about Finn, he was genuinely friendly with no hidden agenda. Dealing with two-faced liars every day, Ben found it very refreshing. It was one of the main reasons Ben tried harder than usual to maintain the friendship.

“I’m picking up my girlfriend from work. She’s staying with me this weekend.” Ben told him, only realizing just then that it was the first time he’d called Rey that. They’d been seeing each other for over a month now and he was completely enraptured by her but they hadn’t actually talked about the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. The whole idea of that conversation made Ben cringe. He did like the way it sounded though. Finn was more surprised by it.

“Girlfriend?” His interest peaked. “New I take it?”

“Relatively.”

“Nice?”

“Very.”

“Beautiful?”

“Oh yeah.” Ben gave him a small grin. Finn smirked and nodded.

“Picking her up from work _and_ staying the weekend, dare I say, is it love?” Finn asked, voice only slightly joking. Ben shook his head.

“No, it’s too soon for that.” He hadn’t really thought about it but he supposed, you don’t really think about that kind of thing, it just happens. Although he would never admit it, there were a couple of times when she was straddled on his lap, riding him to a new level of heaven that he felt the word on the tip of his tongue. Maybe it had been sneaking up on him. The lift doors finally opened and broke Ben out of this train of thought. He playfully clapped Finn on the shoulder. “Ask me again in a couple of weeks though.” Finn chuckled.

“I’ll hold you to that!” He called after him.

 

He took the convertible to pick up Rey. He could see the sparkling dew on the cold roads but it was the first time since before Christmas that the roads were clear enough of snow that he felt comfortable enough to leave the 4x4 at home. It’d be nice to give it a run out. Plus, he knew Rey loved it. Unfortunately, Ben didn’t get to properly play with his car in the Friday rush hour traffic. He careened into the loading bay at the back of Dan & Mackay’s, worried that he was late. The store closed at 6, he didn’t want Rey left standing out in the cold but she and her co-workers were just leaving the store and locking up, accompanied by Manager Poe. He would have been pissed by the man’s mere existence if Rey hadn’t flashed him his favourite smile. It became his favourite smile when he realised that he hadn’t seen her give it to anyone else. It was full of excitement, happiness and lust and it was just for Ben and Ben only.

Rey picked up a large holdall that had been parked at her feet and rushed towards him. Ben got out the car to meet her just as she dropped her bag and leaped at him. If he’d have been a smaller man, she would have knocked him over but luckily she just knocked the air out of him. His arms gripped her to him and she fiercely kissed him while her colleagues whooped and whistled behind her, he could feel her smile against his mouth. She pulled away to smile at him.

“Hi.” She said happily. He smiled back.

“Hey there. Ready to go?” She nodded. He dropped her back to her feet and bent down to pick up her bag and he shoved it in the back of the car. Ben opened the passenger door for her and as Rey slid in, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He closed the door and walked around the car, pausing to give Poe a smug smile in return of the distasteful glare the store manager had been giving him since he pulled up.

As he pulled away and out of the store’s loading bay, Rey slipped her hand into his that rested on the gear stick. It was a simple, domestic act that Ben had never experienced but he found that he liked it, really liked it. Maybe he would be getting back to Finn in less than a few weeks.

 

“I don’t mean to sound over eager but what’s for dinner?” Rey chimed, the front door not even closed behind them yet. Ben chuckled.

“I don’t know, you’re cooking.” He told her. She regarded him, corner of her mouth twitched upwards, an eyebrow cocked.

“Am I? That’s awful nice of me.” She said sarcastically. Ben nodded.

“I thought so too.” He smirked. He walked over and dropped her bag on the couch, while Rey redirected towards the fridge and examined the contents.

“Full disclosure, I can’t cook.” She called, head half buried in the massive fridge. Ben chuckled again.

“I guessed as much, I’ll teach you.” Ben moved towards the kitchen, leaning over the white counter that separated the kitchen from the living area. Rey came out of the fridge to smile at him.

“That sounds fun. You can pick what to make though, I don’t know what to do with any of this junk.” She gestured towards the fridge.

“Okay, take out the beef and grab an onion. We’ll dice that first.”

“Okay, you lost me already.” Rey deposited the ingredients on the counter and Ben started peeling the onion.

“Grab the chef’s knife.” He pointed at the knife block on the worktop and Rey moved towards it a pointed to the handle of a knife. “No, the one to the left.” She moved her pointer finger to the left and at a different handle. “That’s the one.” She grabbed it and brought it back over. “Okay, cut the onion in half.” Rey splayed her hand across the vegetable and went to bring the knife down. “Woah woah woah!” Ben yelled, putting his hand out to stop her. “I enjoy your hands far too much to watch you chop off half your fingers!” Rey held her hands up.

“What?!” She squawked. Ben quickly moved around the counter, slightly worried that she would maim herself before he got there. Ben secured his large hand around her small one and the knife, keeping it far from her limbs. The mild panic for her safety subsided, Ben slotted himself behind her, his arms circling her and putting her other hand in his empty one. He moved her to the counter and cut the onion in half.

“Okay, when you’re dicing, press down with the fingertips perpendicular to the work surface. You can use your fingers as a guide and you won’t chop your beautiful fingers off.” They slowly chopped together, cooking the rest of the meal that way. Rey pushed her body further into Ben’s, he could feel her body heat burning against his skin, finding it increasingly difficult not to chop off his own fingers.

He found during dinner that he wasn’t very hungry anymore, not for food anyway. Rey sitting opposite him, humming and moaning with delight at her meal, licking her lips, tinted with red wine. Her tiny foot reached under the table, stroking his leg, stoking the fire. Rey had barely finished her last mouthful when Ben scooped her from her chair and draped her svelte body over his shoulder. She giggled excitedly, happily accepting the course of events. It was only when he didn’t head for his bedroom that she piped up.

“Where are you taking me Benjamin?” He gave her a small slap on her bottom and she responded with a gleeful yelp.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll like it.” He opened the door to his home gym and put Rey down on her feet. She barely had a moment before he swooped in and began kissing her ferociously. Her small arms wrapped around his neck pulling herself closer to him and his large hands gripped her waist tightly. He felt the metal zip of her skirt under his fingers and he slowly pulled the zipper down, sliding the material off her hips until it pooled at her feet. “Take off your clothes.” He breathed against her lips.

Rey took a step back from him, Ben groaned at the loss of her heat in his arms. It was replaced with her eyes, sultry and glazed, burning into him, her teeth gripping her bottom lip as she slowly, _painfully_ unbuttoned her blouse and dropped it to the floor. Her tights swiftly followed, pushed down over her gorgeous thighs. Somehow, she had the same breath taking effect on Ben every single time he watched her unveil her perfect skin. Standing in front of him in only underwear, Ben could see the heaving of her chest accelerate, waiting in anticipation for what he had planned.

“Take it all off.” He commanded darkly. He wasn’t used to being the one in charge. He liked to hear Rey tell him what she wants, what she liked, hearing her demand these things from him but he was enjoying the spark of excitement that his commands were creating in her. Without hesitation, Rey reached behind her and unfastened her bra and it joined the rest of her clothes, the lacy thong quickly followed. Ben tried extremely hard not to let his hard dick dictate his next actions, he had something planned for her and he damn well was going to do it to her. He reached towards the panel of his treadmill, grabbing the items he had left there earlier, a bundle of soft, strong rope. He unfurled it and slowly wrapped it around his hands, pulling it tight between them. Rey’s eye lit up with a wild mischievousness as Ben stalked towards her. “Hands.” He demanded. Quickly, she held her arms out, hands balled into fists and her wrists pressed together. Ben made slow, efficient work of binding her wrists together, wrapping some rope between her wrists as well, it was going to need the strength there. When her hands were tied to Ben’s liking, he directed her towards where his punching bag usually hung from the ceiling, today however, it was gone. He stretched Rey’s arms above her head, her tits perking up at the movement. Ben couldn’t wait until he could take them in his mouth. He grabbed a hold of her rope bindings and hooked them onto the large metal hook that hung from a sturdy chain from the ceiling.

Ben stepped back admire the gorgeous woman, _his_ gorgeous woman, her body elongated and naked, completely at his mercy. The muscles in her arms obvious in her attempt to cling to the hook above her. Her extremely toned stomach pulled taut, making her waist seem impossibly tiny. Ben took off his shirt and tossed it aside. When he approached her, he started at the top. He stroked his large hands down her slender arms, feeling the muscles underneath straining against her skin. His hands slowly moved down her body, his thumbs brushing her hard pink nipples, a breathless sigh escaped her throat as he did. His fingers skimmed her waist and her hips as he lowered until he knelt down in front of her. He grasped her leg and draped it over his shoulder. He could already see how wet she was, how turned on she was by her current position, by his. He leaned into her, his tongue reaching out to taste the slick that coated her swollen pink cunt. Rey gasped loudly and bucked her hips, begging him to taste more. To devour her completely. What kind of man would Ben be if he refused such a delicious request?

He gripped her ass cheeks and pulled her closer to his face, dragging his tongue slowly through her wet slit. The taste and smell of her completely engulfed his senses, overwhelming him with a heady sense of euphoria. His heart slammed against his chest with the excitement of pulling delirious gasps from Rey, feeling her swollen clit under his tongue. He circled it slowly and swept his tongue over it rhythmically with more pressure.

“Ah fuck! Ben!” Rey was losing control. He could feel her weight squirming on his shoulder, her voice coming out choked.  Under his hands, he could feel the muscles in her ass trembling and he could feel her thigh twitching against his head. She was close but just before she came, Ben moved his hand and thrust two large fingers inside her. Her orgasmic scream was music to Ben’s ears, smiling into her as he lapped up her taste, feeling the warmth flush over his fingers. He removed Rey thigh from where it had gone limp on his shoulder but could still feel the remnants of her orgasm shooting through the muscle like electricity. He wrapped her trembling leg around his hip, holding it there until she had the power to hold it herself.

Her expression was glazed, high from climax, her eyes gazed at him half lidded, her mouth hanging open with short gasps. Ben wiped her slick from his mouth and the action elicited a hungry groan from Rey. She wrapped her other leg around him and tensed, pulling him in, his hard dick hitting her on her sensitive, wet pussy. His lips descended onto hers and the taste of her mingled on their tongues. With her legs secured around him, Ben reached between them and fumbled his jeans open, pushing them down his hips just far enough that his cock was freed and the overly sensitive head was pressed delightfully at her wet opening. Rey tensed her legs again and pulled Ben into her, his dick sliding deliciously into her warm insides.

“Fuck.” Ben gasped into her mouth. Her could feel Rey’s smile against his lips. Despite her being completely naked, tied up, balanced on his dick, Ben was completely at her mercy and she knew it. She got a strong grip on the hook above her head and used her arms to pull herself up and down on him. She set the pace and worked him, his dick twitching as it pumped in and out of her. Ben dropped his forehead to rest on Rey’s collarbone, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight while she writhed against him. The intense pleasure he felt immobilised him, it took all his power just to cling to her beautiful body and just let her fuck him senseless, he was already most of the way there.

“Ben.” She whispered by his ear. “Ben, look at me.” He lifted his head, it felt heavy like lead, like his brain had turned to stone. When his eyes met Rey’s he realised just how close to his own release he actually was and he wasn’t going to finish without her. He took a hard grip of her thighs and met her grinding with fast, powerful slams, Rey yelping at every thrust. Ben pressed their foreheads together, their noses touching as they gasped into the air between them. “Yes, yes! Aw fuck!” Rey cried as her head dropped back. Ben’s mouth went to her neck as his final thrust caused him to moan loudly into her skin. “Yes Ben!” She screamed.

 

He stretched his arm across the bed, searching for her soft familiar shape. His hand skimmed the bed several before his sleep addled mind realised that the other side of the bed was in fact empty. He sat up and scanned the room, he caught his mussed up reflection in the mirror, if she had done a runner he could hardly blame her. As he got out of bed, he straightened his black unruly curls as much as he could and pulled on his joggers that he slept in. Well he slept in them the nights Rey didn’t stay.

“Rey?” He called as he padded down the corridor to the stairs.

“Kitchen.” He heard her call back. The domesticity of the moment was strangely pleasing. When he got to the kitchen, Rey sat perched on a stool at the kitchen counter. She was wearing one of his good work shirts and he really hoped nothing else. Her long legs swung slightly underneath her and she leaned over a book, a mug sat beside her with steam rising out from the top. She looked up when his bare feet padded on the tiled floor and she smiled, soft and sweet. He walked straight to her, no other destination in his mind, drawn to her inexplicably. He pressed a kiss to her head, breathing her in as he did. She smelled like coffee, his washing powder and last night’s sweat. She tilted her head up so that his lips now met hers and a kiss that was intended as an innocent domestic gesture, quickly became heated. Ben’s hands moved to grasp Rey’s tiny hips and she parted her knees so he could press closer into her. He slipped his fingers lower to investigate what she had on under his shirt, stopping only when his phone vibrated obnoxiously on the coffee table behind him.

“Fuck.” He huffed, leaning his forehead against Rey’s catching his breath. She giggled and he pulled away to answer the bastard phone. He turned it over in his hand and the screen flashed to life - “Mum calling…”. Well, that was one way to kill a rising boner.

“Hi mum.” He said less than enthusiastically, he looked around at Rey who gave him a cheeky smirk in return.

“Ben! How’s your schedule in May?” His mum barked through the phone at him. No hello or anything. He watched Rey swinging her silky legs at his kitchen counter and he found that although he had heard his mother, his brain couldn’t form an appropriate response.

“Mum, this isn’t a good time, can I call you back?” Rey eyed him darkly and dipped her tongue out to wet her bottom lip. Ben’s breath hitched in his chest.

“Ben, I only need to ask you a question! What could you be doing that you can’t even answer a question for your own mother?!” Ben still wasn’t aware enough to answer her. His mind was far too focused on the beautiful woman wearing nothing but a white shirt that seemed to be becoming more transparent the more intensely Ben stared. “Unless … is Rey there?” His mother excited mention of Rey caught his attention.

“I’m not going to answer that Mother.” Ben answered shortly. He heard his mother squawk excitedly at the other end.

“At 8 in the morning?! My, my, you really are your father’s son.” She chucked.

“Mum. Gross.” Ben made the disgust in his voice obvious.

“Can I talk to her?” She asked.

“No you cannot.” Ben shut her down.

“Oh, go on!”

“Mum, I’m not putting Rey on the phone to you.” Rey’s eyes lit up at his words. She held out her hand and nodded enthusiastically. Ben shook his head back at her and mouthed ‘no’. Rey continued nodding and mouthed ‘yes’ back.

“Please Ben?” He heard his mother say. He sighed, he was completely at the mercy of the two women in his life. He handed his phone to Rey. Rey grinned excitedly and took the phone.

“Hello?” She chirped in her pleasing voice. Ben strained to hear what his mother was saying on the other end but it was too quiet. He only heard Rey.

“Yes, it’s lovely to finally speak to you too Mrs Solo.” Ben winced. Well, she fucked that up quickly.  His mother _hated_ being called Mrs Solo with a firey passion. She loved Ben’s father with just as much passion but she was Ms Organa through and through. He watched interested as Rey listened.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Of course, Leia.” Rey’s glaze flicked to him, his face no doubt conveying his shock. Leia? She somehow went straight past Ms Organa. Ben had childhood friends that still had to call his mother Ms Organa and Rey has somehow gained a rare V.I.P. status. Rey was quiet as his mother talked.

“I’m pretty sure I can free up some time in May, what can I do for you?” Christ’s sake. Is this going to be a new thing? If is mother can’t get and answer from him, she’ll ask Rey? He really hoped not. He was going to be able to get out of a lot less things if it was Rey asking him.

“Well, if Ben keeps me for that long, I would love to go.” Her words were meant for him and he heard them. He looked at her expecting her usual mischievous smile but that wasn’t what he saw. She was smiling but it seemed more shy, bashful, hopeful. She needn’t be, Ben wasn’t letting her go anytime soon. Rey chuckled at whatever his mother responded with, that worried him a little.

“I can’t wait to meet you too.” If Rey was lying and just being nice, Ben couldn’t tell. She sounded genuinely sincere. His mother would like that. “It was lovely to talk to you too. Here’s Ben.” Rey handed the phone back to him and he put it up to his ear.

“Mum?” He questioned, unsure if his mother would still be there or she hung up after speaking to Rey.

“Ben, send me a picture of that girl.”

“What? No! You’re being ridiculous.” Ben snapped back.

“I just want to see what she looks like!”

“No Mom, that’s weird! I’ll talk to you later!”

“What’s weird?” Rey asked him.

“She wanted to see a picture of you.” He told her. Rey giggled.

“Send her one then.”

“I don’t have one of you … y’know, with clothes on.” Rey smirked. She sat up straight, tidied up her hair and flashed him a striking smile. Ben eyed her up and down, she looked gorgeous as always but she still wasn’t as fully dressed as she should be for a photo for his mother. He nodded at her lean, naked legs. “This isn’t much better.” Rey’s smile darkened.

“Well just take it from the shoulders up then.” She winked. Ben held up his phone to take a photo. When he took it, he realised that it was because he wanted to capture this moment, when Rey looked like this. In his kitchen, in his shirt, drinking his coffee, reading his books, skin smelling of him, flashing him her dazzling smile. It was a perfect photo, tasteful enough for his mother, showing off his beautiful girlfriend but for him it held so much more, so innocent yet so sexy. Just like Rey.

Ben sent the photo to his mother, it was less than a minute before she messaged back.

<Mum> You’re punching above your weight

<Ben> I know

<Mum> Another thing you have in common with your father

“What did she say?” Rey asked.

“That you’re too good for me.” Ben told her. Did he just see Rey blush? He didn’t think she knew how. Ben found that he _really_ liked that pink colouring on her cheeks. “Right, first you’re going to show me what you’ve got on under that shirt, then we’re going out. I have plans for today.” Ben scooped Rey up and tossed her over his shoulder. Rey yelped gleefully. His hands grasped her thighs securely and his shirt had ridden up so he caught a glimpse of her lack of underwear. He was going to have a hard time actually making it out of the house today.

 

“So, what are we doing today?” Rey asked. He parked the car in the multi-storey car park in the city centre and he took her hand to escort her out of the passenger side. Somehow in skinny jeans, a warm coat and ankle boots, she looked just as stunning as when she dressed up in a tiny black dress or wore nothing at all. He assumed that his own casual attire didn’t become him as much as it did on Rey.

“I was thinking of some shopping, dinner and a movie maybe?” Ben replied.

“Sounds very coupley.” Rey remarked. Ben crunched up his face at this.

“Is that bad?” He asked, a little worried that he was getting too settled in this early stage of the relationship. Rey gave him a reassuring smile and reached her hands up to his face, smoothing out the worried creases.

“No, it’s nice.” The rushing of panicked blood in his ears calmed and he could hear again, her calming reassurance bringing his mind back to peacefulness. He was then able to return her smile. Ben took her soft tiny hand pulled her along with him, outside into the cold February air.

As they walked through the town, their breaths’ becoming visible white clouds in front of their faces, their free hands stuffed into their outside pockets. Ben was starting to feel the cold painfully in the tips of the fingers that clasped Rey’s hand. Her fingers were much daintier than his so he assumed that she was feeling the same frost biting her fingertips. He stuffed her hand along with his into his other pocket to keep them warm, hoping it to be a thoughtful gesture. He was so much taller than her though and her arm was sitting at a strange angle trying to reach her hand into his pocket. He moved to let her go but she held his grip firmly and flashed him a smile.

“So, where are we off to?” Rey piped up.

“My favourite shop … besides yours.” Ben gave her a wink and Rey gave him a doubtful smirk and an eye roll in return. Ben pulled her into a store and immediately the building’s heating made his palms sweat. He’d brought Rey to his favourite book shop. He frequented many, chain stores, independent stores, second hand bookshops and he’d even found a couple of treasures in charity shops on occasion. This one was a rather large name but he liked their variety and service. Often he could come in and find something entirely new to him and he could even come in looking for something specific and find it here also. When he couldn’t find something, the staff would order it for him, he was worth the tip he gave. It was for this reason, many of the staff knew him by name, eager to help him on his trip to the store. Ben Solo was their best customer. Barely through the door, Rey was already darting about, looking at things here and there. Picking up books, reading the blurbs, putting them back, comparing them. Ben left her to it.

“Go browse, I have an order I have to sort out.” He assumed Rey heard him, all her got was a distracted nod as she read the back of a book. Ben made his way to the counter, which was currently being manned by his favourite store manager, Amilyn Holdo. The older woman grinned at him as he approached, it always seemed like a friendly gesture but Ben had a feeling that it had something to do with the amount of money they made off him.

“Ben! How are you my boy?!” She exclaimed.

“Hi, Amilyn. I’ve been great actually, how’s things?”

“Better now.” She winked at him. “You don’t have an order in do you? Cause I haven’t seen one.”

“No, not yet.”

“Oh good, I was worried we’d buggered up for a second there.” She chuckled. “What can I do for you today then?”

“The girl I came in with-” he started.

“The gorgeous one?” Amilyn said mischeivuously. Ben smiled slightly.

“That’s the one. Anything she shows interest in today, _anything_ , can you send it to this address for me please? Y’know minus anything I buy today.” Ben handed the purple haired woman a folded bit of paper with Rey’s address written on it that he had prepared earlier. “Charge it to my account.” Amilyn smiled and nodded.

“Of course, we can do that. Anything else for you today?”

“Yeah, how good are you at finding first editions?” Ben asked her.

“I have a friend. He’s very good. What are you looking for?”

 

When he went looking for Rey, he found her upstairs buried deep in the alcove marked “Sci-fi/Fantasy”. She’d taken her coat off having acclimatised to the warm store and she sat on the floor cross legged, her coat flung over a chair behind her and books on the floor around her. This was going to be a hefty bill. By the till point, a staff member stood scribbling wildly into a notebook and another staff member stood just around the corner from Rey, talking furiously into a headset. Ben chuckled inwardly and joined her.

“See anything you like?” Rey’s head snapped up, her attention on the books broken but seemingly not unpleasantly as she smiled up at Ben.

“Too much!”

“Can I buy you something?” He offered.

“Oh no, you don’t have to!” She said defensively.

“Rey, I just want to buy you a book, not the entire shop.” He told her. He’d buy her the shop if she wanted but he wasn’t going to say that. She thought about it for a moment, scanning the books that lay around her. She grabbed a small blue one and handed it to Ben.

“This one.” Ben took it and read the title. ‘The Five People You Meet in Heaven’ Ben let interest register on his face. “It sounds good.” Rey chirped. Ben nodded.

“Okay, I’ll get you it.” Ben pulled her to her feet and headed towards the till.

“Wait, I have to clear this mess up!” Rey called after him. The previously hidden staff member emerged now.

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ll get this.” Clearly he hadn’t finished making his list.

“Are you sure?” Rey asked him. He gave her a winning smile.

“Of course, it’s no bother.” While the exchange went on, Ben paid for the book. A measly £5.99. She could have at least picked a hardback or something. Rey shrugged her coat on as she joined him and took his hand, his other now carrying a small shopping bag.

“Dinner?” Ben asked.

“Sure.”

 

Ben pushed the door open of Rufus T Firefly’s and held the heavy door for Rey to follow him. The bar was dimly lit but cosy. Posters lined the walls, band posers, movie posters. Between the posters, several large flat screen tvs were mounted on the walls, all playing the same movie. Heavy metal music blasted through speakers but the subtitles on the film allowed for casual viewing. Ben recognised the movie – ‘Silence of the Lambs’

“Silence of the Lambs! I love that movie!” Rey squawked, Ben chuckled. He led her to an empty both opposite the bar with a good view of the flat screen. “Did you know Anthony Hopkins won an Oscar for this film even though he only had about 15 minutes of screen time?” She told him excitedly as she shuffled into the both. Ben noticed that she talked faster and louder when she got excited about something.

“No, I didn’t know that. That’s pretty impressive.” Ben chuckled.

“It’s pure talent! He was even too old to play the part but he did it so well that they hired him anyways!” She shrugged off her coat. Ben removed his too and chucked it across the empty side of the booth but didn’t sit down yet.

“What would you like to drink?” Ben asked her.

“Whatever you’re having.” Rey said.

“Wanna share a pizza? Their house pizza is amazing.”

“Sure.” She smiled. Ben went to the bar and ordered himself and Rey an old fashioned and the house pizza. When he got back to the table, Rey was engrossed in the movie.

“In the books Clarice and Hannibal end up together y’know. That’s why ‘Hannibal’ was such a romantic film.” She said in a dreamy tone. Ben’s eyebrows scrunched together.

“Um, ‘Hannibal’ was not a romantic movie.” He countered.

“Um, it was and you’re wrong.” She shot back. “A literal cannibal serial killer chopped off his own hand instead of harming the woman who had been hunting him for years because he loves her. He also saves her life earlier in the film. It’s a fucking love story.” Her face was ferocious and her argument came out aggressive but as soon as she made her point, her expression changed and she chuckled.

“One of your favourites I take it?” Ben commented.

“Maybe.” She laughed.

 

They were enjoying the film, Rey offering up more titbits and trivia between mouthfuls of pizza when the familiar voice said his name.

“Ben?” Ben looked up.

“Finn?” Finn stood there, his arm around a short brunette who was looking stocked at Rey.

“Rey?” She squeaked.

“Rose!” Rey exclaimed and jumped out of the booth to hug the small girl. Ben wiped his hands on a napkin and stood up to shake Finn’s hand. Finn then looked between the 2 girls hugging and grinned at Ben.

“So Rey is the new girl in your life.” Ben was still confused by the whole interaction.

“How do you know Rey?” Ben asked him.

“Rose works in the shop with me!” Rey chimed in. “And Rose is Finn’s girlfriend.” Rey gave his colleague a hug. Clearly, they were already familiar with each other.

“This is so cool!” Finn chuckled. “You guys make a handsome couple.” Rey giggled.

“I know.” Rose piped up. “People are going to think we set you guys up!” She said laughing.

“Why didn’t we set them up?” Finn said.

“I don’t know, why didn’t you Finn?” Rey asked, punching him playfully in the arm. Finn jokingly rubbed his “aching” arm.

“Rey, this is my boss Ben Solo. Ben this is Rey. I think you guys would make a handsome couple.” Finn said sarcastically. Rey grinned and slid her arm around Ben’s torso, moulding herself against his side. He wasn’t prone to PDA but Ben couldn’t help but clutch her back tenderly.

“That we do.” She said.

“Ben, I hope Rey’s bringing you to my birthday party next week?” Ben, having no idea about said party, looked to Rey.

“I wasn’t sure if you would want to go because you wouldn’t know anyone but that doesn’t look like that’s going to be a problem anymore.” She told him. “Do you want to come?” He thought for a moment. A twenty-something party didn’t sound like his idea of fun but he wasn’t the only person he was thinking about.

“Will Poe be there?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Rose said, her distasteful tone obvious.

“Then I’ll be there.” Ben said. Finn chuckled. Luckily, Rey did too.

“Do you guys want to join us?” Rey offered.

“Sure! That’s okay right Ben?” Finn said, obviously seeing that Ben would rather be alone with Rey but also interested in watching his friend with his new girlfriend. Ben forced a grin at him.

“Of course.”

 

Much to Ben’s surprise, the hijackers of his date actually made for welcome additions to the party. The evening went rather pleasantly. He’d never double dated before. He didn’t like other people getting involved in his relationships, from experience, it could get unnecessarily complicated. But spending the evening chatting and enjoying the company of another couple was nice, normal. He had actually been enjoying himself so much that when he checked his watch, he was harshly reminded of the last thing he had planned for the evening.

“Rey, we better go if we want to make that movie.” He leaned down by her ear and murmured. He didn’t want to rudely announce his intention to leave.

“Awh, do we have to? We can catch the movie another time.” Rey pleaded. He didn’t want to tell her that they weren’t just heading to Cineworld to see a new release. He had planned something much more special but when she begged him, he found he had no will power to tell her no. He was completely wrapped around her delicate finger.

“Hey, don’t let us stop you. Get going with your plans!” Finn interjected. “We’ll see you both at Rose’s birthday right?” He grinned. Rey gathered up her coat and climbed out of the booth after Ben who was already on his feet, coat on. Finn and Rose stood up too. Rose pulled Rey into another hug, why did girls always do that? Ben held out his hand to Finn, the man grabbed it and shook it.

“Thanks.” Ben told him quietly. Finn winked back at him.

“You better be at that party, don’t leave me with the twenty-somethings.” Ben chuckled.

“I’ll be there.”

 

Out in the street, Ben grasped Rey’s hand and unbeknownst to her, took her towards the taxi rank instead of the local cinema. When he held the taxi door open for her, Rey stopped before climbing in.

“I thought we were going to the cinema?” She asked confused. Ben grinned. The bewildered look on her face was exactly what Ben was hoping for.

“No. I said we were going to see a movie.” He said and winked. They settled down in the taxi and Ben leaned forward to give the taxi driver their destination. “Kelvingrove Art Gallery please.”

“Kelvingrove? It’s nearly 10 o’clock, it’ll be closed.” Rey reasoned.

“Oh, it will be.” He said, intentionally not clearing up her confusion at all. The gallery wasn’t far from the city centre but he wasn’t going to make Rey walk here in the freezing temperatures outside. But they did reach the gallery quickly. When they got out of the taxi, there was no one else around. The huge, gorgeous gallery building was silent and lit up beautifully at night. Ben led Rey around the back of the building where the back door took them to the entrance under the building. Rey kept looking around the dark building, definitely baffled as to where the hell Ben was taking her. The glass entrance doors were dark but there were a couple of people milling around inside. Ben pushed the door to open it, Rey ‘Oh’d in surprise when it did actually open for him.

“Mr Solo?” A man sporting large square framed glasses greeted him. Ben nodded. He pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket and handed it to the man. The man peered inside, Ben knowing what he was looking at. About 100 event tickets all in Ben’s name. “Are you expecting anyone else?”

“No, it’s just us.” Ben told him. The man smiled.

“Cool. Just grab your drinks and whatnot and we’ll get started when you’re ready.” Ben nodded at him again.

“Ben, what is going on?” Rey asked him. He took her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

“I’ll show you.” They walked up the stairs and into the main hall of the gallery, lit dimly, the stone columns and archways surrounded rows of chairs, lined up facing a huge projector screen. The screen lit up, the projector behind them whirring to life, the title of the movie visible above them.

‘The Princess Bride’

Rey was speechless. Ben almost was himself. He’d never been in Kelvingrove at night, it was pretty beautiful all lit up like this.

“How? How did you pull this off?” She asked him. He led her to a chair near the centre of the hall and they sat down.

“Honestly?” He asked, she nodded. “It wasn’t as impressive as it looks. The Glasgow Film There put on events like this where you can watch classic films in iconic locations. I saw this one and immediately thought of you.” She smiled.

“Why isn’t there anyone else here?” She asked.

“Ah that. Well, I go to these movie events a lot and the worst thing about them is drunk, loud, chatty strangers who already know what’s going to happen. I wasn’t going to put you through that, so I bought all the tickets.” He said. Saying it out loud, he sounded a little petty. Rich guy paying his way through life. Rey began to laugh. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing, this is … kind of perfect.” She told him and she kissed him, only tearing away when Peter Faulk began to read an epic tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, most of the dates in this story are actual dates myself and my boyfriend had when we first started dating. Kelvingrove Art Gallery is the building in the top photo of the mood board, it really is beautiful at night. We actually went to see Silence of the Lambs here, it's one of my favourite films and my boyfriend took me to see it with all those rude, drunk, noisy strangers haha. The movie we watched in Rufus's was actually Star Wars ahaha. I thought that was too meta so i changed them around haha

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for putting up with me! <3


End file.
